


Laughter

by borrowedphrases



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some minor technical difficulties that need to be worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> For [crazyqueenmarie](http://crazyqueenmarie.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the "Eros" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

In all his daydreams, wet-dreams, and jerk-off fantasies, Yosuke had never expected that when he finally got the chance to get his tongue between a girl's legs she would _laugh_ at him.

He looks up at Chie, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and blinking at her.

"Sorry!" She smiles down at him. "It's my first time. I just... You don't have to stop."

"....okay." Yosuke ducks his head down again.

Silent laughter now, he can tell by the way she's practically vibrating, and not in the sexy her-mind-is-being-blown kinda way.

He lifts his head again, and licks at his lips, staring at her. "Okay, I'm not exactly a pro at this, it's my fist time too. You can tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Chie's got her hand over her mouth, and he waits as her gigglefit subsides - thank god she's not like Yukiko, they'd never get anywhere if it was one of her laughing fits.

Her features contort a bit as she tries to minimize the smile her laughter left on her face. "Your hair. It's tickling me. Wait! I know."

She shifts, grabbing a hairtie from her bedside. She leans forward and gathers as much of his hair back into it that she can. 

"I look ridiculous."

She kisses his cheek. "You look cute."

"I'm not trying to be _cute_ ," Yosuke frowns at her. "I'm trying to be _sexy_."

She leans back again and, blushing slightly, hooks one of her legs over his shoulder.


End file.
